The Chronicles of Yen Sid
by TheMasterofPhantoms
Summary: In the final match between the Heartless and Sora, our Keyblade Wielder emerge victorious. He is outstanding in battle, and he finally completes his goal. However, Master Yen Sid has one final task for him and his friends. Will they restore the peace?


The Chronicles of Yen Sid

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters under the rights of Square Enix and Disney.

A/N: This is my first story, as I joined basically 2 days ago. I'm not a great writer and English isn't my native language, but I hope you enjoy the story. This story takes place after Kingdom Hearts II, and I wanted the story to stay true to the story. But, alas, it is a fanfiction, so just sit back, and just enjoy the story. (Truth to be told, I only played Kingdom Hearts II and 358/2 Days.)

Proluge - Alpha

Peace. It was a word that seems to symbolize the feeling that was spread throughout Destiny Islands, a now-bustling trading port that has changed drastically over the years, as their hero has returned to them. It has been 2 years since the Day, the day of which an incredible darkness kidnapped 3 kids from the island. Now, they've all changed. The islanders gazed on the trio, consisting of: Sora, the heroic Keyblade wielder; Riku, the strong Keyblade Master; and Kairi, the Princess of Heart. The trio was mounted on the royal carriage, the same carriage of which King Mickey granted them ownership of for saving them from Xemnas. They look on, smiling and waving to the islanders as they shout their names. The sun was hanging in the sky like of a marionette, smiling at the heroes and granted them a beam of radiant light. Sora, still smiling, turned his head. His goal was complete; he was back with his friends, Riku and Kairi. He experienced so many events, including meeting his Nobody: Roxas. He knows his adventure wouldn't end, but for now, he would have to enjoy this day.

Far away from the island, there was a mysterious tower. The tower was quite long, and cobblestones decorated the place with an artistic appeal. It was very old. In fact, the tower was 1 million years old. Though it may look like it's about to crumble, the tower is in a very good shape. There is only one logical reason for this. It was the home of the great wizard, Yen Sid. Yen Sid, a very cranky geezer (in which only Goofy would call him), is very wise and intellectual about the world around him. He is not as old as the tower, but he is quite elderly. Though he looks like a feeble old man, you may decide to change your mind once you anger him, for no one disturbs Yen Sid. To sum it all up, he is the exact opposite of Merlin (whom he refers to as "that bumbling fool"). But, he is, of course, Mickey's master. He continues his research on his astrology tower. He sits in a wooden and rickety chair and gaze upon an ancient slab of stone. The slab of stone is what he calls a desk. It is where he discovers many things, such as different worlds and Keyblades. But as of right now, he is concerned with a more discerning issue: Kingdom Hearts. He ponders on research of the powerful force. The research was brought to him by King Mickey, who studied the Kingdom Hearts. Mickey, knowing his old master Yen Sid would know of it, gave his theories and notes to Yen Sid for further examination. "Interesting…..", grumbled the wizard. He turned to a page in Mickey's notes. He glanced at it, repeating the words quietly,

"Dear Master Yen Sid, I found something very peculiar about the Kingdom Hearts. It seemed to-". Yen Sid grumbled on and on, and looked at the final words very carefully," We need Sora, Riku, and Kairi to commence the plan. Please get them to your tower immediately. – Mickey."

"Tsk tsk tsk….. Mickey. You always seem to know what you're talking about.", whispered Yen Sid. With that, he rose from his chair and decided to wander off to his balcony. It is there where he is mesmerized by the number of stars that bright up the night sky. He summons a magical telescope, and searches for the Destiny Islands. He watches the parade, the three heroes just waving and smiling. He lightly chuckles as he focuses on Sora, the goofy kid he once met a long time ago. The old wizard knows that they'll be needed soon, and hopes that the trio will be ready and willing to face the dangers. Yen Sid turns away from the telescope and enters the study once again. He chants the word, "_Alpha Royi Nati Zool"_. The chant resonated throughout the many worlds. The wise will know what the words mean. Yen Sid stopped his chanting, and retreated to his private room.

Back in Destiny Island, the parade reached its climax and tumbled down after. The trio went to their old hang-out. Sora and Kairi were talking about how the island changed a lot. Riku, on the other hand, heard a faint chant. A chant he knows what he means. He looked to the sunset, painted like a mural in the horizon, and whispered, "The Beginning Has Come".


End file.
